ABSTRACT The Duke Cancer Institute Information Systems group (DCI IS) is a shared resource providing information systems to DCI members in support of clinical, translational, and basic biomedical research. The goal of the IS Resource is to provide comprehensive computational support to enable researchers to use technology in the most efficient manner possible to accomplish their research goals. It is closely integrated with DCI's Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Shared Resources. Since the last renewal of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG), the IS Resource's compute environment has been completely refreshed, providing a 162% increase in processor cores, an 833% increase in memory and a 292% increase in primary storage. The virtualization platform has also been refreshed since the last renewal. DCI IS and its 13 staff members are organized into three teams: (1) the service desk/systems team, (2) the application development team, and (3) the database management team. All personnel are managed by Resource Director Jeffrey Allred under the administrative direction of the Chief Research Operations Officer for the DCI. Staff experience includes strong proficiency in clinical trial building and management, web, application and database development, and information technology infrastructure. Resource personnel provide systems management, network administration, database development/administration, and web/application development/support, plus server and desktop support for 90 servers and for approximately 1000 users in DCI member laboratories. DCI IS also provides support for large scale servers and software for the DCI's Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resources. These three DCI Shared Resources are co-located, making collaboration straightforward to meet DCI members' needs. The IS Shared Resource provides an integrated, accommodating, and harmonized IT environment that supports the highest quality standards in research at the DCI.